


Don't Want to Stop

by Thisxisxmyxname



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Drunk Kevin, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisxisxmyxname/pseuds/Thisxisxmyxname
Summary: Kevin is at a party and something seems, missing?





	Don't Want to Stop

Kevin stumbled as he walked into the kitchen to grab another drink. Nazz had thrown an end of the year party to celebrate them officially becoming seniors, of course seniors weren't the only people there. It looked like almost every grade was here, and more people still coming. The music was so loud Kevin could feel it in his bones. The house hot from the bodies bumping and grinding in the living room, air fuzzy from cigarrette smoke and pot mingling. So, it was a pretty good party. Pushing past the couple making out against the table Kevin reached for another red cup on the counter and downed its contents, throwing the now empty cup somewhere behind him. Turning to walk back to the living room he stopped when he recognized the two males grinding on one another.   
"Nat," he laughed, his words slurring. "You sneaky bastard." Resting against the table he watched as the teal-haired teen lifted his head up from the one and only, James Rave Cute.   
"Kev, you know I have weaknesses." He shouted over the loud thrum of the music, shaking his head when Rave flipped him off Kevin stumbled back to the living room with a small wave. Looking around at the mass of bodies he sighed softly. Parties were usually fun for him but this time, it felt like something was missing. He had spent some time with his team about an hour ago but they had all eventually dispersed to either drink, dance, or hook up. He was already drunk, so that couldn't be it. Ah, that was it. He hadn't found a willing partner to really get this party started. Eyes skimming along the room with purpose now he spotted a familiar beanie. Grinning he, somewhat, sauntered over to where the dork was huddling in the corner, clutching a bottle of water. Slapping his hand on the wall he chuckled when the smaller teen jumped, cyan eyes immediately finding his. Relief crashed over Edd like a wave.  
"Oh, salutations Kevin. I was not aware you were here."  
"Of course I'm here double dork, you really think I wouldn't come to a party?" The nerd's eyes widened slightly as he blushed and shuffled his feet.  
"My apologies Kevin. May I ask as to what I can assist you with?" Raising his eyebrow the jock licked his slightly chapped lips, Eddward's eyes seemed to follow the movement with rapt attention. Smirking he reached out his arm and grabbed the front of the other's red button up and pulled him forward, leaning in he watched as the dork visibly stiffened with fear. Voice husky, his eyes flicked between those cyan eyes and soft lips before him.   
"Actually dork you can." Not wasting any time he smashed his lips against Edd's. Letting out a gasp that was quickly swallowed the raven-haired teen clutched at the green varsity jacket, whimpering when a tongue invaded his mouth. Scrambling for better purchase his arms wrapped around broad shoulders as he was suddenly lifted. Letting out a small yelp he broke the kiss and stared at the red head with wide eyes as his legs wrapped around strong hips on their own accord. Smirking, Kevin's hand found comfort on the roundness of the dork's ass.   
"Problem Edd?" Gasping at the use of his real name the smaller of the two quickly shook his head.  
"Good, cuz," leaning in he let his lips brush lightly against the other's neck and up to his ear, nipping lightly when a shudder shook the smaller teen. "I don't want to stop."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Fanfiction as Thisxisxmyxname, also taking request?


End file.
